Serpihan Impian
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Tidak perlu orang lain yang percaya pada impian itu, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana si pembuat impian percaya pada impian yang tidak mungkin itu. Infantrum Challenge: When 3 Become 1. ZoRoTash. Mind to RnR?


Untuk **Infantrum Challenge: When 3 Become 1**. Aih, mepet _deadline_, tapi untunglah selesai. :) Mengambil pairing... ZoRoTash. _Triangle love_ kah? Uwmm... nggak juga. Hihihi...

Please enjoy this story, minna! ^^

* * *

Setiap orang hidup dengan impian masing-masing; ingin menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat, tidak ingin dikalahkan oleh siapapun, tidak ingin terlihat lemah, atau bahkan dengan impian kecil seperti ingin terus hidup untuk menemukan sejarah dunia.

Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Tidak perlu orang lain yang percaya pada impian itu, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana si pembuat impian percaya pada impian yang tidak mungkin itu. Jika keyakinan adalah jawaban, maka ketulusan dan pengorbanan besar bukanlah hal yang berat untuk dilakukan demi impian itu.

**-#-**

**An ZoRoTash Fic  
AR (Alternate Reality)**

**-#-**

**Serpihan Impian  
One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**-#-**

Waktu itu Roronoa Zoro baru berusia sembilan tahun, tingkahnya sok jagoan dan tidak mau kalah. Waktu itu usia Roronoa Zoro baru sembilan tahun, ketika ia mengerti rasanya dikalahkan oleh seseorang—dan menanamkan dalam benaknya bahwa ia harus lebih kuat; tidak boleh ada yang lebih kuat darinya.

Waktu itu bagi Zoro, tidak perduli laki-laki atau perempuan, selama ia menggunakan pedang sebagai alat bertarung dan bisa mengalahkannya; selama itulah orang tersebut akan menjadi musuhnya, musuh abadi kalau bisa.

Saat ini usia Zoro dua puluh satu tahun, sikapnya lebih dewasa meski masih tidak bisa mentolerir kekalahan. Usia Zoro dua puluh satu tahun, ketika ia pertama kali mengerti rasanya jatuh cinta dan mencoba menguburnya dalam-dalam jauh di lubuk hatinya, namun lagi-lagi gagal.

Saat ini Zoro tengah belajar untuk membedakan rasa cinta dan kagum.

Nama gadis itu Tashigi, tidak bisa dibilang merebut hatinya juga, karena bila nanti salah satu dari krunya tahu, mau bilang apa? Dirinya dan gadis itu dipisahkan oleh sebuah jurang maya—berada di pihak yang berseberangan; kecuali jika pemuda berambut hijau itu rela melepas titel 'bajak laut'nya dan kembali menjadi 'pemburu bajak laut', mungkin hal itu masih bisa dimengerti.

Tapi ini sudah setengah jalan, dan Zoro juga bukan Sanji yang rela mengorbankan apapun demi cinta konyolnya itu.

Zoro adalah Zoro. Pemuda cuek yang tengah menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk setia kepada Monkey D. Luffy selaku kaptennya demi mencapai impiannya untuk menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat.

Gadis yang menarik perhatiannya itu pertama kali ditemui Zoro di Logue Town, saat tengah mencari-cari kacamatanya dan tanpa sengaja Zoro menghancurkannya hanya karena wajah gadis itu mirip dengan temannya semasa kecil, Kuina. Tapi namanya Tashigi, Sersan Mayor dalam Marine. Jabatan yang tidak dapat dipandang sebelah mata.

Sayangnya belum ada cerita menggelikan tentang seorang bajak laut dan seorang angkatan laut yang menjadi sepasang kekasih—dan Zoro tidak mau memulai sejarah itu.

"_Kau membohongiku, Roronoa Zoro!"_

_Hujan. Hujan itu membasahi seluruh tubuh Zoro dan gadis itu._

Sersan Mayor yang kini sudah menjadi Kapten hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun itu terpekur menatap guguran daun-daun kecokelatan dari jendela di ruangannya. Smoker sedang keluar tadi, menerima laporan bahwa ada jantung dari puluhan, atau bahkan ratusan bajak laut yang dikirimkan oleh seorang bajak laut gila yang ingin menjadi salah satu dari Shicibukai. Trafalgar Law namanya.

Kapten Tashigi, rambut birunya sudah jauh lebih panjang, meski ia lebih sering menjepitnya agar terlihat rapi dan tidak mudah berantakan ketika ditiup angin. Ia cantik, walau tanpa _make up_ sekalipun. Wajahnya yang tirus dan sering sekali memerah karena malu itu menjadi daya tariknya.

Usianya dua puluh tiga tahun saat ini, bukan pertama kalinya mengagumi seseorang; terutama dari kaum adam. Laki-laki pertama yang ia kagumi adalah ayahnya, kemudian Smoker, dan... bajak laut itu.

Bukan kagum, jika ia menyangkal perasaannya sendiri. Hanya sedikit respek kepada pemuda itu karena sebagai sesama pendekar pedang, Zoro terlihat sangat hebat ketika sebuah pedang terkutuk memilihnya sebagai tuan. Respek. Tidak lebih.

Tapi ketika mengingat Zoro adalah bagian dari kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, tiba-tiba rasa nyeri di dada Tashigi muncul tanpa diundang. Di dalam kelompok itu ada Nico Robin—wanita cantik yang pernah berkhianat namun direbut kembali oleh Luffy. Zoro juga ikut menyelamatkannya dari tangan CP9 waktu itu.

Dan kunci yang dipegang Zoro adalah kunci borgol Nico Robin.

Seluruh angkatan laut tahu itu, kabar bahwa Roronoa Zoro dan Nico Robin menjalin cinta sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Wajar. Tashigi mengerti. Lagipula siapa yang tidak akan saling tertarik jika setiap hari bertemu, melakukan aktifitas bersama, dan menghabiskan hari-hari bersama.

Aneh malah kalau tidak timbul perasaan itu.

Masih terpatri di dalam ingatan Tashigi ketika Robin menodongkan pedang ke lehernya dengan tangannya sendiri. Kekuatan buah iblis itu—dengan _hana hana no mi_, bukanlah hal sulit untuk melakukannya. Dan pria itu tidak sengaja menolongnya.

"_MENYINGKIR KATAKU!"_

_Robin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, menumbuhkan tangan di beberapa bagian tubuh Tashigi, lalu merebut pedang dari tangan gadis itu dan menodongkan pedang ke lehernya. Dua tangan yang tumbuh di pundak gadis berkaca mata itu menutup rapat-rapat mulut Tashigi agar tidak berteriak._

Trek...

_Pedang lainnya diarahkan ke leher Robin._

"_Kurasa melihat pertengkaran antar dua wanita seperti ini bukanlah hal bagus."_

Wanita berambut raven itu tersenyum tipis. Senyuman misterius adalah hal yang sering dilakukannya; kadang membuat kru lain penasaran untuk menebak arti dari senyuman itu. Nico Robin menikmati teh _lady grey_nya kemudian menopangkan tangan di dagunya.

Dihadapannya kini duduk seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang sembilan tahun lebih muda darinya, tengah menikmati sake. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu mereka keluar dari _Fishman Island_, dan kini mereka akan berlayar ke pulau selanjutnya.

Dua tahun bukan waktu yang lama bagi Robin, tapi juga bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menahan rindu kepada semua _nakama_nya, terutama pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ia sempat mendengar rumor tentang kedekatannya dengan Zoro yang dianggap spesial oleh para angkatan laut. Salah satu dari anak buah Monkey D. Dragon yang memberi tahunya, saat itu ia hanya menjawab dengan senyum saja.

Seandainya rumor itu adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Sejak lama Robin tahu bahwa Zoro menaruh hati pada anggota termanis dalam Marine, Tashigi. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Robin tahu—ia jauh lebih tua dari pemuda itu dan memperhatikan gerak gerik orang adalah hal lazim baginya. Robin pernah mendengar cerita Nami bahwa Zoro selalu salah tingkah jika bertemu dengan Tashigi karena gadis itu mirip dengan temannya dimasa lalu.

Tapi Robin tidak pernah bermaksud untuk bertanya pada Zoro, hingga kini ia yang menceritakannya. Setelah dua tahun ini.

"Kau pikir bagaimana?"

"Kau yakin bertanya padaku, Zoro?"

Sudah lama ia belajar menanggalkan panggilan '_Kenshi-san_' itu.

Zoro terdiam sejenak, kemudian memandangi beberapa daun kecokelatan karena tuntutan musim dari deretan bunga yang biasa dirawat dan disirami oleh Robin. Ia menghela napas panjang, kemudian kembali menatap Robin yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kurasa setidaknya kau lebih bisa menjaga rahasia."

Robin tersenyum lagi, "Aku tidak berpengalaman dalam urusan asmara."

_Karena aku sendiri belum sukses dalam hal itu_.

"Aku belum bilang kalau ini menyangkut asmara. Aku hanya bertanya, apakah jika jantungmu berdebar di dekat seorang gadis itu normal?"

"Hmm..." Robin meneguk tehnya lagi, kemudian meletakkan gelasnya, "bagiku itu adalah pertanda seseorang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Oh," Zoro mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya memerah.

"Dengan seorang Marine?"

"Tidak juga," Zoro bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, "terima kasih atas pendapatmu."

"Senang bisa membantu."

Kemudian Robin tidak melihat pemuda itu lagi hingga tiba di dekat pulau selanjutnya. Zoro menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk berlatih, sementara Robin berbincang dengan Nami—atau lebih tepatnya, mendengarkan cerita Nami.

_Punk Hazard_. Nama pulau yang disinggahi selanjutnya. Entah karena faktor apa, Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, dan Robin tergabung dalam satu tim.

Entah karena faktor apa.

"_Jika keadilanmu berbeda dari orang lain, jangan pernah takut memperjuangkannya, Tashigi."_

_Trang. Trang. Trang._

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi, Roronoa Zoro."

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, hanya terdiam dan memasang wajah datar. Ia tak lagi gugup seperti dua tahun lalu, dan tidak juga berniat untuk kabur. Pedangnya dan pedang Tashigi beradu—saling melawan tanpa ragu.

"Kau sudah jauh lebih kuat," kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Zoro.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu mengambil titel 'pendekar pedang terhebat' itu."

"Aku tahu."

Nico Robin ada di sana, menonton pertempuran Tashigi dengan Zoro tanpa ada maksud untuk membantu. Udara dingin yang menggigit membuat wanita itu merapatkan mantel bercorak macan tutulnya. Zoro sempat melirik wanita itu sebentar, tanpa sengaja membuat kontak mata diantara mereka.

_Trang. Trang._

Tashigi menyerang lebih cepat dan akurat kali ini, beberapa inchi lagi hampir menyayat tangan Zoro.

"Hmm..."

Pemuda itu lantas menggunakan sedikit tenaganya—menggunakan teknik yang sudah diajarkan oleh Mihawk selama dua tahun ini.

_Trang. Trak. Jleb!_

Pedang milik Tashigi tertancap ke salju. Zoro berbalik dan meninggalkan gadis itu lagi; sama halnya dengan dua tahun lalu.

"T-tunggu!"

Zoro berhenti.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu lebih kuat dariku?"

Zoro tak menjawab, hanya terus berjalan hingga kira-kira sepuluh langkah di depan Tashigi, "Karena laki-laki ada untuk melindungi seorang wanita."

Tashigi terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini. Sama sekali tidak. Jika ia tidak bisa melampaui Roronoa Zoro, lalu bagaimana ia bisa menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat? Apakah ia akan selalu ada dibalik bayang Zoro?

"Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk mengalahkanku," Zoro berjalan lagi, "aku menunggumu."

_Sial, aku menggunakan kata-kata si Bodoh _Takanome_ itu lagi_.

Robin tersenyum, kemudian berbalik dan membiarkan Zoro berjalan lebih dulu untuk menyusul Luffy dan yang lainnya masuk ke dalam laboratorium. Alih-alih berjalan melewatinya, Zoro meraih tangan wanita itu dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama.

_Ini pasti mimpi_.

"Ayo, cepat. Kalau kau lambat, kutinggal."

Robin tersenyum kecil dan berjalan mengikuti Zoro.

_Halo, gadis yang membuatku berdebar_.

Kini Zoro tahu, dua tahun lalu, ia tidak jatuh cinta. Ia hanya belum bisa melupakan kenangannya tentang Kuina—karena ia membawa serpihan impian Kuina untuk menjadi pendekar pedang yang tidak terkalahkan.

Dan Robin tahu; rasa rindu adalah lazim.

Tashigi masih perlu belajar untuk dapat mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Ia masih belum tahu sebagai apa posisi Zoro dalam hatinya. Rival? Teman? Seseorang yang spesial?

Hingga impian mereka tercapai, sepertinya cinta akan menjadi urusan nomor dua.

* * *

— **おわり**** —**

— **1555 words (story only)**** —**

* * *

#curhat: Abstraaaaaaak. Aduh, nih fic abstrak banget deh. Pokoknya intinya tetep ada romens, tapi nggak kental. Hihihi... settingnya di Punk Hazard. Tempat bersalju, tapi musim tetap gugur. ;) AR karena seharusnya kejadian terakhir itu nggak ada (dan nggak memungkinkan ada kecuali Trafalgar Law nggak muncul). Semoga ada yang masih menikmati fic ini.

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
